A hearts and Hooves of Two soldiers
by TheGhostArchAngel
Summary: Fire Hawk never really had a special somepony who had taken her out and to be loved. One day however, Arch Angel offers her to go out and have some fun on Hearts and Hooves day.


It was hearts and hooves day. Love is in the air and couples are out. Arch Angel, was never an expert on love but he was kind at heart when it came to caring. Today, Arch had little to no plans.

Fire Hawk, Was sitting alone she did not mind the holiday but she was bored and alone. She was trying to keep herself busy, but, she just could not find the right thing to do. Arch, took notice. He could see she was a bit lonely so he sat next to her.

She looked to him "Oh, hello Arch." Arch frowned. "Fire, Is their something wrong?" She blinked "No…. just bored… that is all." Arch thought for a moment "Well, I have a question for you Fire I think you might like it."

Fire stared at him but nodded "Okay, what is it do you propose?" Arch chuckled "Well, How about we go out tonight, just me and you go to dinner and see a theater show, have a fun time."

Fire, was really surprised by this question. She, never expected to go out on Hearts and Hooves day but she looked at him to see if he was serious. He was she could tell by his eyes. "S-sure Arch that sounds lovely!"

Arch, smiled and gave her a hug and went upstairs to go get ready. Fire Hawk felt good on the inside. She went to her room and put on her fire red dress Arch, always wanted to see her in it but he never got to. Fire, then put some make up on and washed her hands off. She looked stunning and beautiful like a very proper lady.

Arch on the other hand was hiding his white Tuxedo. After that, he put in hair gel and deodorant as well as his wallet to pay for all of it. Arch was a gentleman to his core when it came to something formal with looked ready to go to highschool prom!

While getting other things ready Fire started to doubt her self. To her no one would ever want to commit and or just go out with her to do something as this. She began to reconsider her decision, but, She said "I said I would… and he was kind to ask me when I needed it…." she was finally ready and she waited for Arch's, arrival.

Arch was planning it all out he had everything ready. he had the movie tickets the Reservation set and he was nervous to disappoint Fire. To him she was one of few that means the world to him, as he looked in the mirror he thought he looked like a failure. He always was talking to her in order to vent the only two emotions he was ready to vent, anger, and sorrow.

Fire claimed she never was annoyed by him. Arch, however, thought otherwise. He decided to not put cologne as he thought men who used it, they were trying too, hard to get whoever the female was.

Arch went downstairs to see Fire, to him she looked amazing. He could feel his face heat up a lot and he could only stare as he walked up to her. Fire noticed how he staring he was speechless.

She blushed and began to check to see if their was anything wrong with her, but, Arch quickly grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes "Fire, Relax. You look amazing and you always will." She could feel her face heat up but she relaxed. "Arch… you're flattering me!" Arch shook his head "No, I'm serious you always look incredible." She blushed deeper as did Arch. But, Fire hawk decided to give him a loving hug "thank you Arch Angel."

As they got in Arch's car and drove to the Restaurant, Arch looked at Fire she seemed relatively excited and happy that he was taking her out. The drive took 15 minutes and they reached a five star restaurant. "A-Arch this is a five star place…. it's way more expensive than your paycheck and mine combined!"

Arch chuckled "I know Fire I have been planning this for a while, and, I wanted you to have one of the better times of your life."

Fire hawk began to feel her heart rate accelerate and she felt… Lost… Why would he do so much for her?

When they got in he showed their reservation and got seated and they ordered some spaghetti. As they were eating Fire noticed he seemed a bit nervous she wondered why.

None the less they both had a lot of fun. They had conversations about how each of their respective unit's were in the Ghost's and how Arch was doing in his journey to find his purpose and he, Always told her that he was looking and he was thankful for her helping him along the way.

After they finished they went to a movie they decided to see the movie called "_The lone Surviving pony"_ The movie was about a group of Elite Guards and only one survived a secret mission and lived. Fire hawk could see Arch was sad, As he is the leader of the Ghost's when somepony dies he personally must apologise to the parents and the family.

She pulled Arch close and started whispering to him "It's okay Arch Shhh I know what you have to do when you lose people but they understand." he hugged her tightly and closely as they watched the movie. Fire and Arch, both were blushing as he was doing this but in addition, they were comfortable.

After the movie they went home. Arch looked to her "D-did you have a fun time?" She looked back to him and smiled and crushed him in a hug "YES, Arch I had a wonderful time…. Thank you so much…" Arch was carrying her on his back, and she snuggled into his neck as he let her.

They eventually, got to the house and they went in and they proceded upstairs. Arch set her down and said "Good night fire hawk….. I had… one of the better moments in my life." She smiled and pulled him into a loving kiss and it lasted for a couple seconds he kissed back but he was very surprised. "Arch… Can you stay with me tonight… I donb't want it to be anything weird but you know…. I liked it when I snuggled into you…"

Arch chuckled and went into fire's room with her they both laid down and, Arch pulled her into his chest. Fire was enjoying this very much so and she wa very tired. "Arch…. I love you…. Very much" she blushed Arch placed a kiss on her cheek "I love you very very much too Fire."

As for the rest of the night Arch laid their stroking her mane and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
